Curiosity
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: Fi was always so curious on many different subjects. Even the most awkward of subjects.


Link, the knight-in-training, the boy chosen by the Great Goddess, Hylia, laid on his cozy bed in the Knight Academy. His battle gear and tunic beside his bed with his boots while he wore something that could pass off as pajamas or casual clothing. He didn't really care, it was more comfortable than sleeping in his tunic. He lazily stared up at the ceiling, while the crickets chirped from outside his window. A quiet, monster free night. A night to relax, where he could catch up on his terrible sleeping patterns. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was absolutely exhausted from this fated journey. Sometimes he needed a break from fate. Tomorrow morning he would have to continue his journey once more. Now, though, he was supposed to be resting back his strength.

He couldn't, for the life of him, fall asleep. His heart was still pounding from the previous encounter with that weird, circus performer. He forgot his name. Gigahim? Girahim? Girem? He couldn't remember his name clearly since Zelda had preoccupied his thoughts. All he knew was that that leotard wearing freak was after Zelda and had a sick obsession with showing off the length of his tongue. Link shivered at the thought of how sickly long that tongue was.

He wouldn't let that man take Zelda, he refused to let that happen. Although, indeed, usually Zelda was always on his mind, there was another circling his thoughts, tonight. The bastard in tights and diamonds had spoken of the being in his sword, Fi. How did he even know about Fi? Link couldn't ever remember a time where she had exposed herself to the freak, but he had called her by name.

The Circus Act had known about her and even had the nerve to tell Link how beautiful Fi was. Crafted into perfection by Hylia herself. Fi had said that to him when they had first met. That the Great Goddess had crafted Fi to accompany the hero, also known as, himself. Clearly Tongue Weirdo wasn't there to witness Link being chosen. When the young knight lifted the Goddess Sword from its pedestal. Girhim, or whatever his name was, had complimented Fi on her beauty and Link swore he felt the handle of his sword shake briefly in recognition at her name. That had bothered the young knight to no end. Fi responding to her name and Flippy, White-haired guy flirting with his sword.

Though, Link didn't understand why. Why hatred burned in his chest towards him even more so than before. The teenager never knew he could feel such detest towards someone. Every time Zelda's name passed the guy's lips, Link swore he was on fire with hatred he'd never felt, but then he went ahead and mentioned Fi. Why was he feeling like this? All the pent up anger was making his muscles tense.

Fi, to Link, was… just Fi. He didn't understand a dang thing anymore. His emotions were just as confusing as girls. He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde, unorganized hair. Suddenly, he heard a crashing noise beside him and jumped up. Instinctively reaching for his sword. He eyes narrowed at the supposed threat, only for them to relax and a smile to spread across his face.

There was Fi, looking somewhat cross, he supposed. She never showed any emotion on her face, barely ever. He caught her admiring the lands from time to time, she couldn't fool him. He never bothered to question Fi about it either. Books from his desk were now on the ground and the only culprit was Fi.

"Sorry, Master", she apologized in her robotic chime. Her words always seemed to dance off her tongue, Link noticed this about her. Wait, when did he start noticing this? Damn that Circus Clown, damn him to heck. He did this. Fi looked down at the mess she had made, a bit displeased with herself. Link chuckled, slowly placing the sword back beside his bed.

"It's fine, but what are you doing?" He asked, standing up then bending down to pick up the pile of books. His room wasn't exactly the cleanest. He liked to say it was sloppily organized. He knew cleanness wasn't his strongest aspect. So he didn't bother to try to improve it. Okay, he was just lazy. At least he knew where everything was when he needed it. The spirit floated above his head, staring down at each book he collected.

"I was reading some of them." She answered simply. "I find some to be rather intriguing."

"Really?" He smiled, looking through them. Most were study guides, history books. He wondered why Fi bothered reading those when she practically knew everything there was to know about the history of Skyloft. But there was one book that stood out from the rest. A dark, alluring red book with elaborated golden vines wrapping around it. The romance novel that Zelda had left in his room years ago. Why did he never give it back again?

He doubted that was one Fi had scanned her eyes over, but wouldn't it be funny if she did? She was always curious about everything little thing she didn't know about. Which was very rare for Fi. Link had watched her narrow her eyes and purse her lips, rather childishly when she didn't know something. He had seen it only a few times, but it made him crack a grin every time. She never looked so human when she did that. He picked the odd book out of the bunch and showed it to her.

"This one?" Fi nodded, drifting over to it. Her cloth fingers gently ran over the golden Hylian text and vines. Link bit back a laugh, who would have guessed that the Goddess' spirit found an interest in some cheesy romance novel?

"Yes, Master." She mumbled, eyeing the book in his hands. "I found it to be…" She searched for the words, "different from the other books I have seen."

Link nodded, sitting crossed leg on the floor and opening up to a random page for her to read over. "Well, it is a romance novel. So, of course it's different from all that history stuff."

"Yes." Fi agreed. "Very different indeed."

"Yeah, it's just all girly stuff." He said, feeling Fi hover his shoulder to peek at the page. Her crystallized blue eyes eagerly ate in information like she was created to do. Though she stopped on a line, rereading it over again and again.

"What does kissing feel like? I do not understand why it is mentioned in such detail." She mumbled to herself.

The book had descriptions of the human act with such adjectives that Fi found rather… dirty? Fi knew what kissing was, when two humans connected lips to show affection, but why was it described so vividly? What was the point of this romance novel? Did females really enjoy such odd things? The new found questions buzzed her head as she tried solving them with answers. She didn't know that Link had heard her random babbling, and he snapped the book shut as fast as he could. Fi flinched at the loud noise, turning to see Link's face a burning red.

"Um, I think that's enough stories for you, tonight." He hastily said, trying to get up only to stumble onto his bed like a klutz. He fell face first into the pillows and happily laid there to hide his face. Why would Fi say something so embarrassing? Why? She knew nothing about human interactions and how easy she could make things awkward. She really had no clue what she was doing to him. Her mind was like a library. Link thought that she'd know at least when to not speak about some matters so freely. Of course, he was wrong.

Fi, though, kissing someone?! He couldn't imagine it. Fi barely had emotions. Well, she did, but she didn't expose them. The worst part of all this was that he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Fi's glazing, naturally blue lips on someone else's. The even worst part? It wasn't just someone else's! It was his! Him kissing her! Was he a pervert or what?

"Master?" He heard her say, almost in his ear. "Master?"

The way she called his named sounded different from her normal drone. Which was odd, she never sounded like it before. Was she worried? Fi worried about him. Oh, Hylia… he felt guilty for his rash actions. She really didn't know any better. So he turned onto his back to face her, only to find her floating inches away from him. Their noses almost touching, his blue eyes widened to the max. Fi didn't know a thing about personal space. He couldn't find his voice to ask her to move. He couldn't even breathe, holding in his breathe. His whole body broke into nervous sweat.

"Fi", he croaked out. He wished he could slap himself for sounding so weak. Why was she doing this to him?

Fi blinked, tilting her head. "Master, are you okay?"

He could feel the cold chill of air leaving her body as she spoke. Oh, Hylia, why? It tickled his lips, taunting him. It was odd to found her coldness alluring. Fi spoke ignorantly, knowing nothing of her Master's thoughts that she had planted into his mind. "I detect a rise in your body temperature and your aura levels are very hectic. May I suggest you res-"

She never finished her droning speech as the young knight placed both hands on the side of her face silencing her. She didn't respond, she had no idea what he was doing. He brought her closer to him. Their lips brushing against another briefly. He felt warm to her, were humans always so warm or was it just him? She felt cold, smooth, like glass to him. Fi didn't know how to react as their lips connected, but she experienced difficulty trying to focus on floating above him instead of crashing onto him. What was he doing and why was he kissing her?

He released her face suddenly, rolling over to the side to stare at the wall. He pulled the covers over his head. All the blood still rushing to his face, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Why had he done that? Idiot, stupid, stupid idiot! He couldn't deny he liked how cold she was, how smooth she felt. He wanted to yell at his mind to stop thinking like a freaking pervert! He had acted so boldly. Yet she had taunted him, it was her fault. Now he was acting like a child, placing the blame on others when it was he who kissed her. Fi would have never done such a thing.

The spirit remained afloat, speechless for once in her life. She felt something inside her bursting with warmth, rushing to her face. She wasn't sure she liked it. She felt… sick? Impossible, she couldn't get sick. It was somewhat enjoyable as it bubbled inside her. She felt like she was glowing. Her master had kissed her… her out of all the maidens smitten with him. Why?

"Master, why did you do that?" She inquired, still a bit… She searched for the word, to put a name on what she was feeling. Flustered, possibly? Though, it bothered her, she shouldn't be experiencing such things, especially towards her master.

She had never felt so strongly before. Her master always did this at times, leave her utterly confused. She didn't like it. Maybe one could say she absolutely hated it. Created to always know the answer, but when it came to the person she was to supply answers for, she sometimes lost her train of thought. His morals and actions always got her thinking. For example, right now. His actions towards her made her question his morals.

"Because you wanted to know what it felt like!" He snapped in defense. "I'm trying to sleep so shush!" The room darkened as he blew out the light. Hearing him shift in the dark to face the wall again.

She couldn't necessarily see him in the dark, every creation had limits, but she could see the outline of his aura with her eyes. It was still storming, swirling in an array of colors. She found it rather interesting, his aura. She pressed her lips into a line as he remained still. It was true that she did ask aloud what it felt like. He had given her what she wanted, though he was her master not the other way around. He had granted her a request. Her master was truly kind to her.

If the spirit had fingertips, she would have run them over her lips. Still feeling his warmth there. Kissing was… She thought it over, her silent droning on until she could piece together a description for into her library of kept information, she pulled out as much as she could till a theory was crafted to her liking.

Kissing was strange. The practice of placing ones lips upon another's was an odd practice itself. Though, it was to believe to be an emotional and hormonal action, maybe even instinct. It could also be predatorial, like stating a claim of a person. A kiss can mark one as theirs. Though she didn't think that was her master's intentions. Who else would she belong to?

Receiving a kiss from someone felt like a static shock melting into euphoria. It zaps one at first, but slowly one feels at one with the other. Did she feel at one with her master? Her heart fell into a weird rhythm with his pulsing aura at the time. Would that count? Although, it was a brief peck on the lips. She pondered over it, what if it had been stronger? Filled to the brim with mixing emotions humans felt over the other. Passion, love, desire? What did the other person feel, the one who triggers the event?

Slowly she descended to the ground, beside her master's bed. He wasn't sleeping, his aura had just begun to calm. She needed more information on the matter before she could be completely satisfied.

"Master", she said, watching his aura with intent. It spiked briefly at the sound of her voice. "Master Link, I know that you are not asleep. May I ask you something?"

A sigh in the darkness, then a groan. "What, Fi?"

"What does one feel when they initiate the kiss?" Her questions were always so painfully straightforward. "I am trying to understand this 'kissing' for future reference if I were to need it."

Link sat up, kicking off the covers. She had drawn the line, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt way too embarrassed to even try to answer her question. He had reacted on… emotions? He really had no clue anymore. What day was it again?

"That's it." He grumbled, grabbing his tunic and other clothing accessories. "I'm going to drown myself in the bathtub."

He started walking to the door in complete darkness, stumbling on the books he had left on the floor. She watched him struggle to get to the door. He cursed a few times and then the room was blinded by light from the hallway. She saw his silhouette in the doorway, then slowly disappear as the door closed behind him.

"Drown himself in the bathtub?" She repeated, very puzzled at his choice of words. The subject of kissing was dropped. Well, until he returned from the bath. Fi returned into the sword, waiting patiently for her master's return to ask him again. The chosen hero knew she was waiting too and with that realization in his brain, he banged his head against the bathroom wall a few times.


End file.
